Mrs Troi's recipe for instant romance
by AAnitab
Summary: I realized one day as I read through DS9 fan fiction that there weren’t enough stories based on the episode "Infatuation". That hole simply begged to be filled and Kira and Bashir were the only ones that were both suggesting a scene together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Title: Mrs. Troi's recipe for instant romance

Author: AnitaB

Rating : NC-17 for sex

Disclaimers: I'm just a poor writer, would I be poor if I owned any of these people? Well, of course not. So I don't own them and I'm not making any money. (Getting paid to write happy sex? That's a dream job no one's offered me yet, sigh). So please don't sue.

Author's notes: I realized one day as I read through DS9 fan fiction that there weren't enough stories based on the episode "Infatuation". That hole simply begged to be filled and Kira and Bashir were the only ones that were both suggesting a scene together. (Everyone else was chasing someone who didn't respond in kind, I write happy, fun, plotless sex, not non-consensual sex). So here they are. Read, review, enjoy.

Thoughts inside // //

-------

Mrs. Troi's recipe for instant romance

by AnitaB

"The effects should fade in a day or two," Bashir leaned against a counter in the infirmary and felt every cell in his body flinch in denial of the words on his lips. He was simply itching to escape Sisko's presence and find Nerys. "Well, if that's all, sir. I'm meeting Major Kira."

Stepping towards the door, Bashir felt a heavy hand grip his shoulder and put a sudden stop to the movement. "Maybe you should postpone that meeting ... for a day or two."

Flinching weakly, Bashir tamped down the urge to rebel against the command so clearly in Sisko's voice. "Yeah, a day or two." Watching Sisko leave the room, he sat down at his desk, slumping forward a little. Part of him consciously knew the captain was right. He knew he shouldn't let himself and Nerys do anything while the aftereffects of Luaxanna Troi still had hold of them. But most of him wasn't listening to that small coherent part of his brain.

Most of Bashir could only concentrate on the way she'd felt in his arms. He could still feel the soft silk of her hair twined through his fingers and the sweet urgency of her kiss. The fierce strength of her arms wrapped around his neck had felt just right and his body missed it intensely.

Resting his forehead flat against his desk, Bashir fought with himself for a decision. He wanted Nerys with every fiber of his body but he shouldn't act on it, shouldn't take advantage of her when she wasn't in control of herself.

He'd almost convinced himself to take Sisko's advice and stay away from Major Kira until they both got themselves back in control. His hands clenched, still missing the feel of her against his palms.

"Julian?" Nerys spoke softly out of his comm link.

//Oh, God, her voice.// The sound of her voice saying his name tightening the fists his hands had already made. She sounded just like when she had moaned his name and kissed him breathless, the need in her voice further weakening his already tenuous resolve to stay away from her.

Closing his eyes against the memory of that kind of need written on her face, Bashir tried to control his own voice. "Yes, Ner--Kira. What is it, Major?"

"Where are you, Julian?"

//Damnit,// That woman could melt all the titanium alloy in the station with the heat in her voice and his all too human body was far easier to weaken. Blood rushed through his veins, sounding loud in his ears and visibly pounding under the skin of his wrists. "The infirmary, Why?"

"I just wondered where you were since you weren't here with me."

Groaning low in his throat, Bashir felt his body responding involuntarily to both the pleading in her words and the tone of her voice. "Nerys, where are you?"

And on the other end of the station, the harsh rasp of his voice sent shivers along her spine even through the quiet static of the comms. A smile curved her lips at the level of need he couldn't keep out of his words. "My quarters."

"Stay there, I'm on my way." Casting aside any thought of trying to resist, Bashir killed the comms and raced from the infirmary to the nearest turbolift. The corridors of the station had never be see seemed so long and the people seemed to be deliberately trying to delay him. Finally, her door was in front of him and his hand shook as he reached for the bell panel.

The door opened at almost the same instant that the bell sounded and Julian lost his breath at the sight of her standing in the doorway. His eyes admiringly took in the tight bodice and flowing sleeves and skirt of her dress before they focused on her face and his jaw dropped. Bashir had never seen anything as beautiful as the smile curving her lips, the sparkle glowing in her eyes and the blush coloring her skin. The intensity of this -- this feeling between them was intimately written on her face. "Nerys,"

"Julian," Stepping back, Kira held one hand out to him, trembling, intense need flowing through her at the sight of him. "Come inside, Julian."

Any hesitation left inside him simply disappeared when his hand touched hers. "Nerys," Stepping through the door, Bashir pulled Kira into his arms, threading his fingers through her hair and tilting up her chin. "You are so beautiful, Nerys."

Curling her arms around his neck, Nerys impatiently pulled him closer, groaning softly at the feel of his body against hers. "What are you waiting for, Julian? Kiss me." Tugging his head down, Kira treasured the tight hold of his arms and the burning heat of his gaze.

"God, Nerys," Pressing her closer, Bashir lowered his lips to hers, urgently kissing her. Cradling her head in his hands, he deepened the kiss, eagerly tasting and exploring her with an agile tongue.

Kira felt her knees go weak and clutched at his shoulders for support. It felt so good, she couldn't believe he felt this good, holding her, kissing her. Arching against him, Kira eagerly returned his kiss, tightening her arms around him and groaning at the feel of him pressed against her stomach--hard and ready. "Julian, I want you."

"Nerys, I need you so badly." Gazing down at her, Bashir tenderly stroked his fingertips over the soft skin of her cheek, trailing his hands along her arms to the slender lines of her back. Meeting her eyes and reveling in the heat he saw there, he touched the zipper of her dress and groaned. "I want you, Nerys. Please."

Her hands quickly unbuttoning his shirt, Kira brushed her lips against his, whispering "Yes, Julian, Please. I want to feel you." Sliding her hands inside his shirt to flatten her palms against his chest, Kira moaned at the heat of his skin pressed against her hands and arms. "Julian," Spreading her touch over his shoulders and down his arms, she slid the shirt off, immediately missing his embrace. "Julian, please touch me."

"I'd love to, Nerys. You feel so good." Cradling her cheek in his palm, Bashir dropped his eyes to her lips. "You taste so sweet," Pressing his lips to hers, he wrapped her in his arms and dragged the tab of her zipper down her back, groaning roughly at her smooth skin under his fingers. Stepping out of her arms, Bashir fisted his hands in the cloth of her sleeves, slowly dragging the dress down her body. His breath burst out in a sigh as the fabric hit the floor around her feet. "So beautiful,"

"Julian," Urgently reaching for him, Kira trailed her hands upward from his belt, over flat stomach muscles and strong arms to the smooth line of his neck, exploring every inch of his bare skin with an eager touch. Finally raising her eyes to his, she slid both arms around his neck and pressed herself closer. "You feel so good, Julian," One hand curved around the back of his neck, tugging his head down as her other hand caught his and lifted it to the curve of her shoulder. "Touch me, please."

"Nerys," Brushing his lips over hers, Bashir raised a hand to the silver ear cuff gleaming against her skin. Bending his head, he kissed a path from her ear to the lace edges of her bra straps. Turning her in his arms, Bashir pressed close against her back and rubbed both hands against her shoulders. "You are so beautiful," The awe in his voice sent a shiver down her back as his hands slid the straps down her arms. "God, Nerys," Hurriedly unclasping the bra, Bashir rushed to cup her breasts in his palms, feeling her groan vibrate against his ribs and her head fall back over his shoulder. He couldn't help but let out a groan as the softest skin he'd ever felt stiffened at his touch.

"Julian!" Arching harder into his hands, Kira clutched at his arms, her nails marking his skin. "Ah, Prophets, Julian. Please." Nimble fingers stroked her as soft lips nibbled at her throat, only increasing the hollow ache low in her stomach. Turning her head, Kira captured his lips with her own, helplessly rocking her hips back into his. "Julian, please," Sliding a hand down his side, she ran her fingertips over the hard shaft of his erection. "Now, please."

Groaning breathlessly against her lips, Bashir flattened both hands on her stomach, pressing her hard against him. "God, Nerys." Swiftly turning Kira in his arms, he jerked her close, gasping at the stiff peaks and soft skin of her breasts pressing against him. The need to feel all of her washed over him. Curling his fingers under the lace edge of her underwear, he slid them down her thighs to fall at her feet. Where Bashir almost met them, feeling his knees nearly buckle at the sight of Kira Nerys, naked and wanting in his arms. "Simply lovely," His hands followed the path of his eyes, trailing caresses from her silver cuff, to the soft curves of her breasts, along the flat plane of her stomach to her hips, hauling her closer. "Nerys,"

"Julian, I need you know," Kissing him passionately, Kira pushed Bashir down onto a chair, crawling into his lap. "You feel so good," Her hands wandered over his upper body as her hips rocked against his. "I can't wait to feel all of you." She pressed her body tighter along his, sighing at the feel of his erection cradled between her legs, separated from her by only the cloth of his pants. "I can't wait to feel you inside me." Her breath left her body as his hands clenched on her hips and his body arched into hers. "Julian," Wiggling out of his arms, she attacked the fasteners of his pants, kneeling to pull the cloth away and leave him naked. "Prophets, Julian."

"Nerys," Pulling Kira to her feet, he caught her hands as she reached for him, stopping her fingers before they touched him. Her touch could easily push him beyond control. "No one has ever made me feel like this." Stroking her skin, Bashir smiled into her eyes and lifted her arms around his neck, scooping her up into his arms. "I've never wanted anyone more." Treasuring the feel of her clinging to him, he carried her down the short hallway to her bedroom, gently lowering her to the sheets. "So beautiful," Sitting next to her legs, Bashir rubbed a hand over her thigh.

"Julian," Spreading her knees, Kira pulled him between her legs, curling her arms around his neck and threading her hands into his hair. "Please, Julian, now." Tightening her legs around his hips, she pressed tiny kisses on his lips, gasping into his mouth at the feel of him cradled between her thighs. "Now, please."

"Not yet, I haven't tasted you yet." Bracing his elbows on either side of her body, Bashir gazed at the wondrous sight of her beneath him. "Nerys," Bending his head, he trailed a line of kisses down her throat before closing his mouth around one hardened crest. His groan at the taste of her echoed her moan and the arch of her back at the sweet caress of his lips and tongue. Feeling her hands clench in his hair, Bashir flattened a hand against her back, lifting her against his mouth and feeding more eagerly at her sweet flesh. "Nerys," Sliding a hand between her legs, he delicately stroked his fingers through the liquid heat he found, nearly shouting at the knowledge that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Julian, now," Pulling him up, Kira breathed raggedly against his lips and sent a hand between their bodies, curling her fingers around his erection. "I need you inside me, Please, Julian."

"Nerys, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." Pulling her hand away, Bashir smiled against her lips and lifted her hips against his with a hand at the small of her back. Slowly pushing himself inside her, he groaned helplessly at the feel of her hot depths surrounding him. "Oh, god, Nerys...so good. You feel so good."

"Julian," Her neck arched back at the pressure of him filling her, her breath leaving her body as her arms and legs pulled him deeper. "Prophets, Julian," Fisting a hand in his hair, Kira gazed into his eyes, every cell of her body reveling in the weight of him above and inside her. "So...ah...Julian," Pulling his head down, she tenderly parted his lips with her own, eagerly plunging her tongue into his mouth.

Groaning helplessly against her lips and urgently returning her kiss, Bashir eagerly plunged inside her, treasuring every inch of her body clinging to him. He'd never felt like this for anyone before and just being here was amazing. Holding Kira in his arms, staring into her eyes, moving inside her was perfect, addictive. He couldn't get enough of her. "God, Nerys," Fisting his hands in her sheets, he built the rhythm between them, fighting for control at the way she moved beneath him. "Nerys,"

"Julian...ah..." She gasped breathlessly at the feel of him inside her, reveling in the look on his face as she met his every thrust with a passion like she'd never felt before. This could be addictive, being in Julian's arms. Kira couldn't get enough of his kiss, his touch, the heat of his skin, the urgent movement of him inside her. "Prophets...so good, Julian, you feel... please." Threading her fingers through his hair, Kira dragged his head down for another ravenous kiss.

"Precious Nerys," The feel of her body tightening around his and the sound of her voice nearly shouting his name shredded the last bit of Julian's control. Plunging as deep inside her as possible and helplessly calling out her name, he let Nerys lead him over the edge with her, shuddering in her arms. Collapsing against her, Bashir treasure the grip of her arms around him and the pleasured sounds he sipped from her lips. "Nerys... that was..."

"Incredible," the word was breathed out shakily as Kira pressed her lips to his, holding him close and feeling tiny bolts of energy still ricocheting through her body. "Julian, don't move yet. This feels too good." Tightening her legs around his hips, she kept him cradled inside her and treasured his touch. "You feel so good, Julian, just keep holding me."

"Gladly, Nerys. I never want to let you go." Smiling against her lips, he rolled to his back and tucked her close against his side. "We shouldn't have done this, but I'm not sorry." Bashir tenderly stroked her cheek, treasuring the smooth warmth of her skin under his fingers. "I could never regret touching you, Nerys. I could spend forever in your arms." Tipping her chin up, he gazed at her and kissed her lips softly, marveling at how beautiful she was. And Bashir could finally touch her after so long of denying he even wanted to. He couldn't get enough of her.

Melting bonelessly against his chest, Kira returned his soft kiss just as tenderly, cupping a hand against his cheek. Moving to curve her fingers around the shell of his ear, Kira felt and reveled in the energy of his pagh pulsing against her skin. The resonance of his energy against her own felt good, right, as right as the touch of his skin and the heat of his kiss. "I'm not sorry, either, Julian. I've wanted this, you for so much longer than I'd ever realized." Settling closer in his arms, she moaned softly at the strength of his embrace. "This feels too right to ever regret it."

"Nerys," Returning her caress, Bashir fondled her silver chain and pulled her mouth to his. Breathlessly releasing her lips, he cuddled her down into his arms and rested his chin against her hair. "Come here, baby. I need to hold you." Tightening his arms around, Bashir felt Kira do the same. "Don't let go, Nerys."

"Never, Julian, never." Sighing against his throat, Kira knew deep inside that her words would hold true. They would never let go.

//Thank the prophets for Luaxanna Troi.//

The End


End file.
